pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Ormen Karmen
Ormen Karmen is the chief of the Karmen tribe and the main antagonist of Patapon 2. History Ormen Karmen is the leader of the Karmen tribe, believed to have lived for hundreds of years by his Karmen minions. He first appears during "Masked Country and Three Generals", where he will attack the Patapons for the entire stage after they disturb him. During this stage, he cannot be hurt, so it is best that the player simply defends against him throughout the stage, rather than waste time on attacking him. He doesn't reappear until "Once Upon a Time in Pata-Pole", where he states that he will determine the fates of all Karmens and Patapons. He also declares that he has captured the Patapon Princess, imprisoning her inside an egg with intent of making her his queen. After a long fight, Ormen Karmen is finally beaten by the Patapons, allowing them to advance to the Rainbow Egg in which the Princess is trapped. He declares he will be back. Ormen Karmen in Patapon 3 ]]Ormen Karmen appears in Patapon 3's DLC quest, (Meanwhile...) Revenge of Thunder God. He is a lot stronger than his ''Patapon 2 ''incarnation and has a Reaper for backup, but his attacks are unchanged. Ormen Karmen also appears as a statue in The Hideout when the 'Purchase all Accessories' goal is completed. Similarities to Queen Kharma In the trend of Patapon 2 taking ideas from the previous game, Ormen Karmen is similar to Queen Kharma in many ways: #Both float around the stage, wielding powerful elemental magic. #Both are the leaders of the enemy tribe in their respective games (Karmens and Zigotons, respectively). #Both appear in only two levels. #The debut level of both Ormen Karmen and Queen Kharma features at least one of their lieutenants (all three Karmen generals for Ormen Karmen, Beetleton for Kharma). #Also, both villains attack the Patapons in their debut level as undefeatable annoyances. Interestingly, both use sleep-inducing attacks to harass the Patapons as well. #Both are encountered as a boss in the penultimate stage, and must be defeated to allow the Patapons to continue to the final boss of the game. # Both eventually bring a powerful demon into their world (perhaps unintentionally in Kharma's case). # Finally, both telegraph their attacks by saying certain things (although Ormen Karmen's attacks can also be predicted by his movements). Attacks Ormen Karmen's attacks can be anticipated and dodged by noticing what he says for each attack. In his first appearance, he uses only two (fireballs and sleeping gas), but in the boss battle, he'll wield all four at random. Fireballs Ormen Karmen says, "Dance, Dance my flames!" and raises his arms. Five fireballs appear around him, and are launched at the Patapons. Causes fire damage to units in the air and burns ground units. PonPata is helpful, although the size and slowness of the attack makes it hard to fully dodge. Sleeping Gas While reaching behind his back, Ormen Karmen says, "Let's see... Where did my mask go?" He then dons a gas mask and releases a spray of sleeping gas. Obviously, it causes Patapons within range to fall asleep. Again, PonPata or DonChaka work, but DonDon is also an option. In fact, even ChakaChaka or PonChaka could avoid this attack if your Hatapon is far enough away from Ormen Karmen. Dongrasher (Ice Punch) With a cry of "Have a taste of my freezing fists...Dongrasher!" Ormen Karmen moves close to the ground, then thrusts an arm forward. This creates a wave of ice that damages and freezes any Patapons in range. DonDon and PonPata are the best defenses here, although DonChaka is an option if your Patapons get hit. You also have time for your Tatepons and other melee type Patapon fighters to hit Ormen Karmen after he does this move, if you're quick enough. Giganthor (Storm Hammer) The boss heralds this attack by backing away and yelling "Dwell in my hands god of thunder...Giganthor!" This summons a gigantic dark hammer, which Ormen Karmen smashes into the ground, badly damaging any Patapons underneath. PonPata will save your troops, as the hammer is far too large to dodge with DonDon. Oddly, you can also avoid it with the PataPata song, because the Giganthor's handle is a little longer than your army's line. It is better to use PataPata. Trivia *Ormen Karmen is the one that decieved the Patapon Hero into shattering the World Egg. In the level "Once Upon a Time in Pata-pole", he taunts him, telling him that "Nothing you do will erase your sin for destroying the world". *He is apparently behind the summoning of the Zuttankarmen, by tricking the Patapons into finding the Grey Rainbow that unleashes the great demon on the world. *Ormen Karmen may also be affiliated with Black Hoshipon. Both are floating, apparently demonic entities that command armies of warriors and giant monsters, they are both surrounded in dark auras, and both are enemies of the Patapons. Any relationship between the two, if any, is unknown. *He is the only Karmen who does not have a high-pitched voice, most likely due to his old age. *There is a glitch where if you don't use the PataPata song, Ormen Karmen will not attack you at all. *Despite being probably over hundreds of years old, Meden is apparently older than him. Category:Patapon 2 Enemies Category:Karmen Category:Patapon 2 Category:Story Character Category:Half-Boss Category:Patapon 3 DLC Category:Patapon 3 Enemies